


In the Moonlight

by thejilyship



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Slytherin!Lily, War time, fem!James - Freeform, fem!Jily, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejilyship/pseuds/thejilyship
Summary: Jamie needs to escape for a minute, and that's when she finds Lily.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35
Collections: Fem! Jily





	In the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> More fem!jily for you, on a whim, posted in the middle of the night because that's when I finished writing it!   
> Enjoy!

Jamie had to step outside.

There were too many people in her parent’s house, too many people saying too many things that sounded like the end of the world. Normally, she would have grabbed Sirius’ arm on the way toward the door, but he was right in the thick of things, making sure his voice was heard.

Jamie liked being involved in the order, and she liked playing the hero when given the chance, but today it just felt like too much. There was only so much planning that they could do before it started to feel like they weren’t _doing_ enough.

And there were _always_ people at her parents house now. They had opened their home to anyone who needed a place to stay since things had become so unsafe for so many different people. Jamie was glad that they had done this, she was proud of their efforts to help in whatever way that they could, but she still needed to step away for a bit.

She was surprised to see Lily standing out on the back porch, fondling a flower bush, and looking far too relaxed for someone who had just gotten into a shouting match with Kingsley and Moody not an hour ago.

Jamie cleared her throat so the other girl would know that she was there. Lily dropped the flower she’d had between her fingers and turned around, giving Jamie a good view of the fifth of firewhiskey she was holding in her other hand.

That would explain why she looked so relaxed.

“People have been wondering where you’d gone off too.”

Lily smiled at Jamie and took a sip from the lip of the bottle. “I’m just breathing in the fresh air. Could die tomorrow, you know.” A point that Moody has shouted at her a good number of times during their argument.

Jamie walked over and took a seat on a bench at the edge of the patio. “He can be a bit crass.”

“He’s right though.” Lily shrugged and walked over and took a seat next to Jamie. “We could die tomorrow. You want a drink?”

“I’d love one,” Jamie accepted the offered bottle and tilted it toward the sky. The moon greeted her upturned face. It wasn’t full, so she didn’t’ feel guilty thinking that it was rather lovely. “I think you made some really good points in there.”

“Thanks for your vocal support,” Lily grumbled, though Jamie knew that she wasn’t really upset.

“Moody scares me.” Jamie shrugged. “And you would have been annoyed if I’d stepped on your toes while you were showing off.”

“Showing off?”

“Going up against Kingsley and Moody? What else were you doing if not showing off?”

Lily and Jamie hadn’t been close when they were in Hogwarts, though Jamie knew that was because Lily had been in Slytherin and Jamie had been a bit of a clot and spent her time in school thinking that most Slytherins weren’t worth getting to know.

Lily had showed her just how wrong she was.

Lily was bright colors outside the lines, sharp words, and soft expressions. Jamie couldn’t get enough of her. She stole every moment with Lily that she could, and she was starting to think that Lily might be doing the same thing with her.

“It’s easy for Kingsley and Moody to say that we have to wait for the right time to strike.” Lily sighed, rapping her fingers against her knee. “No one is about to take their wand away from them.”

Jamie knew that saying no one was going to get Lily’s wand wouldn’t help. Voldemort’s people would come for muggleborns, and whether or not they got to Lily wasn’t the point.

“They want to help.” She said instead. “But I get what you mean. S’why I stepped out.”

“Yeah?”

“I can’t listen to them all shout at one another for another hour over a plan that they might not carry out because the wind is blowing in the wrong direction.”

Lily tapped her elbow against Jamie’s. “I don’t think things are quite that dire,”

“No? I get so antsy during these meetings.” She confessed. “I need something to do and they can last for hours and when they’re done, I don’t always feel like we accomplished anything.”

Lily nodded, “I’m drunk.”

Jamie laughed and looked over at her. “You are?”

“Yes. I’ve been out here drinking since I stormed out. I can’t have a serious talk with you right now.” She giggled. “Maybe you should take a few more drinks too.” She reached out and assisted Jamie in lifting the bottle back to her lips. Jamie laughed, but took another drink.

“Is this my liquor?”

“Nah, I think it’s your parents’.” Lily gave her a smirk, a small little grin with dimples that had no right to look that cute. “I know how they think.”

“My parents?”

“No, the death eaters.” Lily looked down at her knees and started tapping her fingers against them again. Jamie reached over and covered her hand without thinking about it. “Wilkes, Avery, Mulciber, Rookwood, Malfoy… Snape- all of them. I’m subhuman to them. Even the ones that thought we were friends, they thought of me as some kind of exception, some priss who was lucky to be let into the school.”

“I wish you had been in Gryffindor.” Jamie sighed, squeezing Lily’s hand. Lily tapped her fingers against Jamie’s and grinned at her.

“You think you would have been a better roommate than Emma Vanity and Rosalie Lestrange? Actually, Emma wasn’t so bad.”

“I would have been a much better roommate. I’m the best roommate.”

“Yeah?”

“For sure. I’m neat, I’m quiet-“

“Since when?”

“I’m considerate of others, I’m good at sharing and I can sing decently.”

“Why is that last one important?” Lily laughed.

“Because I sing quite often.” Jamie grinned, “Whenever the radio is on, whenever I’m in the shower, when I’m cooking. And if I’m not singing, I’m probably humming.”

“I thought you were quiet though?”

“Right, I sing and hum quietly.”

Lily squeezed Jamie’s hand and a jolt of sparks seemed to fly through Jamie’s insides. “I wish I was in a different house sometimes. I wished it a lot while at Hogwarts. Thought it was kind of cruel joke for the hat to put me in a house where it was commonplace to hear people talking about how I shouldn’t exist, let alone be allowed at Hogwarts.”

Jamie took another sip from the bottle and then offered it back to Lily. Lily shook her head.

“I think I’ve had enough tonight.” Jamie put the bottle down and then turned toward Lily, pulling her knee up without letting go of Lily’s hand.

“You don’t have to come out here alone next time, yeah?”

“You wouldn’t mine getting dragged out of a meeting?”

“Not if you were the one dragging me.” She smiled, looking down at their hands.

“You look beautiful in the moonlight.” Jamie snapped her gaze back up to Lily’s, her brow so high it was almost under her fringe.

“Only in the moonlight?”

Lily laughed, a real, full-belly laugh. “No, I suppose you look beautiful all the time, don’t you?”

“I try.” Jamie leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Lily’s shoulder. “Are you staying here tonight?”

Lily sighed, “I’ve been staying here for the last week. I don’t feel like it’s safe to go back to my parents. Not for them.”

“I’ll stay here tonight too.” Jamie traced her pointer finger up and down Lily’s.

“Yeah? I’ll get to experience what it’s like to have you as a roommate?”

“It’s a real treat.”

“I’ll bet.” Lily dropped her head, letting it rest on Jamie’s. “Though I am gonna make you buy me dinner before I let you take my pants off.”

“You are drunk, aren’t you?” Jamie asked, slowly pulling her head away so she could look Lily over again.

“Have you not been flirting with me?”

“Have been for a while now actually.”

“So I dropped the subtly,” She shrugged. “Is that a bad thing?”

Jamie laughed quietly, “Nah, I don’t think so.”

“Good. Let’s stay out here until someone comes to tell us that the meeting is over.” Lily dropped Jamie’s hand and scooted down the bench before she laid down, resting her head on Jamie’s leg. Jamie’s hand brushed through Lily’s hair.

“I suppose I’m alright with that plan.”


End file.
